<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A boring cup of black coffee by killing_kurare</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278659">A boring cup of black coffee</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare'>killing_kurare</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Laughing (at the) Bat: Harley/Bruce Collection [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bickering, Coffee, Coffee Shops, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:40:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All Bruce wants is a cup of simple black hot coffee. But Harley disagrees.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harleen Quinzel/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Laughing (at the) Bat: Harley/Bruce Collection [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2285588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020, Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A boring cup of black coffee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/gifts">Cornerofmadness</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fill for comment-fic.livejournal.com</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What do you mean, you want a 'coffee'?"</p><p>Bruce frowns. "Well, that's what we're here for, right?"</p><p>Harley frowns back. "Yeah, but didn't you see the menu? They can do different milks, different tastes, different everything! Caramel, vanilla, hazelnut, pumpkin spice ..." </p><p>Bruce listens to her listing all the ingredients on the menu in impressive tempo, and is almost afraid to ask what she'll have - for he knows it's gonna be sweet, and if there's anyone who doesn't need more sugar in her system, it's Harley. </p><p>"I'll stick to black coffee, thank you very much," he states and decides to ignore her pouting. </p><p>"You're boring."</p><p>"I know."</p><p>"Don't you want to try something new from time to time?"</p><p>"I think I've got this covered since you decided to honor me with your permanent company," he says and pulls her in. </p><p>Harley smiles and even blushes a little. "Well, then enjoy your boring cup of black coffee."</p><p>"I will," he replies and enjoys a short moment of silence. </p><p>"Oh, compromise! How about whipped cream on top, maybe with sprinkles?"</p><p>Bruce sighs after a moment. </p><p>"Fine," he finally gives in (of course without admitting that this actually does sound pretty good right now).</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>